


Domesticate Your Demons

by keepitdreamin



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Femslash, Pre-Slash, all i want is fluffy gay domestic life, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9889646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepitdreamin/pseuds/keepitdreamin
Summary: Chloe comes home and finds Maze and Trixie asleep on the couch, candy wrappers scattered all around them, and she knows she should, but she can’t be mad for them eating too much or the inappropriate movie playing because they’re so…cute.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So... Chloe and Maze moved in together and my first thought was there's so much potential for a human AU where Maze and Chloe become reluctant roommates and then they start bonding which leads to Feelings (which Maze just doesn't do. Ever. and Chloe hasn't done since the divorce) so they ignore them until Trixie basically parent traps them into going on a date and then there's happy gay domestic fluff.
> 
> But I don't have time/energy to write what would be a multi-chapter enemies to friends to lovers, so here's a tiny post Halloween excerpt (I didn't bother tagging it AU since it could fit into canon but like, that's what I'm thinking)

Chloe comes home and finds Maze and Trixie asleep on the couch, candy wrappers scattered all around them, and she knows she _should,_ but she can’t be mad for them eating too much or the inappropriate movie playing because they’re so… _cute_. She pulls the blanket over them, and stands there for a moment, can’t bring herself to look away from the sight before thinking _‘screw it’_ and pulling out her phone (she’d never use the photos for blackmail, not _really_ , but she wants documentation, photographic evidence just… just for herself). A moment later, Maze slits open her eyes and growls quietly, so as not to wake Trixie, “If those go online…” She trails off, but the threat is clear. Chloe rolls her eyes but holds her phone up in surrender before putting it away.

-

A few weeks after Halloween, Maze is almost out the door when she notices a new picture frame on the wall. She stops, curious despite herself, to examine it. Beside the photos of Chloe and Dan in the hospital with Trixie; Chloe’s parents at their weddin; Chloe, her mom and Trixie at a playground; and various other shots of the Deckers, there’s a picture of her and Trixie on the couch from Halloween. It’s dark but they’re lit up by the flickering light from the TV and it’s clearly the two of them. It’s—it’s just… She’s next to Chloe’s family like she _belongs_ there. And she feels… she feels…

 

 

She leaves the picture up.


End file.
